HIGH SCHOOL DEAD
by War-god-beast-king-ledgend
Summary: MY OC FALLS IN LOVE WITH ... WHO WILL IT BE (OC X?XTAKASHI) HOLE BUNCH OF SWEARING and LEMON!
1. my oc

**OC NEEDED**

 **MY OC:**

NAME: REN SHADER

APPEARANCE: RED HAIR,BLACK SHARK BITES PIERCINGS , FIVE BLACK HELIX EAR PIERCINGS,BLACK SEPTUM PIERCING,BLACK EYEBROW PIERCING,RED EYES,PERFECT TANNED SKIN,WEARS LARGE BLACK CREWNECK UNDERSHIRT WITH BLACK JEANS AND RED JORDANS

NICKNAME: REX

AGE:18

PERSONALITY: LONER,QUIET AND VIOLENTS

NATIONALITY:AMERICA

BACKSTORY: REN WAS BORN AND RAISED IN THE CITY WHEN HE WAS 13 HIS MOTHER DIED FROM LUNG CANCER AND HIS FATHER REMARRIED A WOMEN NAMED JEAN HEARTFILLED HIS FATHER DIED FROM AIDS WHEN HE WAS 15 HIS STEP MOTHER SENT HIM TO LIVE WITH HIS UNCLE WHO ENROLL HIM INTO FUJIMI HIGH SCHOOl WHEN HE WAS 18. BEFORE HE WAS KILLED BY HIS WIFE THAT CUT REN LEFT EYELID CLOSED LEAVING A SCAR FOREVER AND A SCAR ACROSS HIS CHEST WHEN HIS AUNT TRIED TO KILL HIM.

HOBBIES:THROWING KNIFES , FREE RUNNING AND RUNNING

LOVE INTERESTS: SOMEONE VIOLENT AND BEAUTIFUL

BODY TYPES: ATHLETIC BUILD (EIGHT PACK AND ALL)

STRENGTHS:FREE RUNNING,FAST RUNNER,PUNCHES AND KICKS

WEAKNESS:SEEING FRIENDS GET HURT AND CRAMPS

SCHOOL WEAPON (PLEASE BE REALISTIC):HAMMER

MAIN WEAPON (PLEASE BE REALISTIC):UNCLES KNIFES

SECONDARY (PLEASE BE REALISTIC):PISTOL AND MOMS KATANA

TALENTS:RUNNING UP WALLS,BACKFLIPS, DRIVING,LOCK PICKING

LEMONS:UP TO YOU MY FRIENDS

 **DON'T FORGET TO HAVE A RELATIONSHIP WITH MY OC**


	2. Chapter 1

**HELLO GUYS WELCOME TO CHAPTER TWO THERE ARE MORE OC'S LETS GET STARTED**

 **NAME: RIN ASHI**

 **AGE:18**

 **GENDER:FEMALE**

 **RELATIONSHIP WITH REN: BEST FRIEND**

 **NATIONALITY: JAPAN**

 **HOBBIES: SPYING ON CRUSH AKA TAKASHI AND TRYING TO PICK GIRLS FOR REN**

 **LOVE INTERESTS:SOMEONE HANDSOME AKA TAKASHI**

 **PERSONALITY:FUNNY AND EASILY MAD AND CHEERFUL**

 **APPEARANCE-**

 **HAIR COLOR:BLACK**

 **BODY TYPE: PLAIN**

 **EYE COLOR:BLUE**

 **SKIN:PERFECT TAN**

 **CLOTHING:JEANS AND RED SHIRT**

 **STRENGTH:PROTECTING TAKASHI**

 **WEAKNESSES:SEEING TAKASHI GET HURT**

 **WEAPONS-**

 **SCHOOL WEAPON (PLEASE BE REALISTIC): BOW AND ARROW**

 **MAIN WEAPON: BOW AND ARROW**

 **SECONDARY: ARROW**

 **TALENTS:SPYING AND ARCHERY**

 **LEMONS:BY ACCIDENT WITH REN**

 **NAME:NILE REDFORD**

 **AGE:18**

 **NATIONALITY:NEW ZEALAND/BRITSH**

 **PERSONALITY:DATING PLAYER AND SHOW OFF**

 **HOBBIES:FLIRTING WITH RIN**

 **LOVE INTERESTS:SEXY GIRL**

 **APPEARANCE-**

 **HAIR COLOR:GREEN**

 **EYE COLOR:GREEN**

 **SKIN COLOR:PERFECT TAN**

 **CLOTHING:BLACK JEANS,WHITE SHIRT AND BLUE WHITE AND BLACK AIR JORDANS**

 **STRENGTHS:RUNNING**

 **WEAKNESSES:FALLING**

 **WEAPONS-**

 **SCHOOL WEAPON:AXE**

 **MAIN WEAPON:MK47**

 **SECONDARY:KNIFE**

 **TALENTS:GUNS AND RUNNING**

 **LEMONS:ONCE**

 **RELATIONSHIP WITH REN: BEST FRIEND**

 **TO THE STORY**

Rin walked through the hallway searching for Ren or Nile she reached the front door finding Ren laying on the ground with music blasting in his ears "wake up Ren!"she shouted Ren pushed her face away from his ear she grunted and unplugged the headphones from his phone "WAKE UP YOU STUPID RED HEAD"she shouted with rage crowding her voice Ren felt her shout ring down his body "I'M UP I'M UP!"he shouted as he sat up cracking his back "why did you guys leave me to talk to takashi alone i couldn't stop blushing"she said Ren blinded "oh boy here we go again"Ren said with a yawn "i couldn't speak at all"she said "you could of you know ... be smart"he said with a blank stare. "He's my crush! and Rei is my enemy okay Ren"she said "do i hear a hint of jealously in your voice"ren said with a silly grin "SHUT UP!"she shouted Nile walked over with a smile "How was the talk"he said Rin hissed in anger Ren laughed "i have archery class see you later guys"rin said waving as she walked away "bye"the teenage boys said Ren stood up and walked outside of the building with Nile

OUTSIDE

Ren and Nile exited he school laughing when a noise came from the gates "what was that!"Nile shouted "just some idiot that can't open the gate he said "i say we teach this guy a lesson'Nile said cracking his knuckles "are you crazy! that man his covered in blood!"he shouted as teachers rushed over to the man at the gate "let the teachers handle it"he said tugging Nile by the arm the male teacher walked over "HEY! this is a private school"he shouted the man didn't stop the teacher grabbed his by the collar "no need for violents"the female teacher shouted that was there new teacher sahashi who hated violent actions but she did a whole lot of bitching in class giving Ren a bitter taste in his mouth. The man and the teacher trashed about before the man took a bite into the teacher's arm a bitter taste crowd Ren tastebuds as he saw flesh being torn away and blood spraying into the air Nile eyes widened the teacher collapsed "I-is he d-dead" sahashi said... panick filled her voice when suddenly the teacher began to move "oh I'm glad your alright"she said with a smile when suddenly Ren grabbed her arm and dragged her into the school ... "What..let me go"she said he shushed the beautiful 20 year old woman they watched as the teacher bite the male teacher that was still outside "What the hell is happening"Nile said in fear "zombies"Ren answered "There no such thing"she said "go find out then you might as well have bite your tits off then surviving"Ren said a blush crossed her face when the "tits" was released from Rens mouth ...Nile chuckled silently before they moved away from the door the principal went on the loud speaker as they randown the hall "Hello students please be safe and evaluate the school in a orderly fashion this is just a small problem nothing bad"he said before the loud speaker went off kids filled the hallways quickly a kid that wouldn't stop coughing started to catch everyones attention "are you ok bro"a boy asked patting his back the kid coughed up a large amount of blood that splatter on the floor ... a silence filled the halls the teenage boy collapsed "Bro!?"the boy shouted the boy jumped onto the teenager and took a deep bite out of the scared boy shoulder a shriek filled the falls before the teenager began to run and scream two hands grabbed Rens arm he turned around to being pulled into the workshop "you guys scared me"he said taking a deep breath.

 **cliffhanger**


	3. Chapter 2

**Welcome back guys lets begin right away ok :)**

Ren searched the cabinet for a hammer when suddenly a banging came from the door Nile broke the glass covering the fire axe and grabbing it...Ren found a hammer where he least expected it he stood up from his uncomfortable position Ren remembered he had a guns in the trunk of his car "we need to get to my car"he said when the door came crashing to the floor a scream came from the room as 1/3 of a army of zombies entered

Meanwhile

Rin pulled back the sting of her bow with her arrow a djeep breath left her mouth before she let go sending the arrow into the head of the use to be archery teacher... she walked over to the teacher and pulled out her arrow "I can't lose any arrows"she said. She pulled out her cell phone and began to dial numbers before she called Ren

Back to ren

Ren heard his ring tone (Climax by usher) go off ren grunted in embarrassment as he bashed a zombies brain in he pulled his phone out and picked up

" _hello?"_

 _"Ren! Where are you?!"_

 _"Workshop"_

 _"What do you have in your dirty ass car trunk"_

 _"Guns and food"he said_

 _"Ok I'm outside right now"_

 _"Ok bring some guns upstairs ok rin"he said as he slammed his hammer into s zombies chest_

 _"Ok ok"she said before a beep conformed that the call ended_ he put his phone back with his free hand

Meanwhile

Rin opened a bag full of all kinds of guns in the back of Rens car ... Rin entered into the school from the back of the school shooting three arrows at a time she ran down the hall ... but as she made it toward the stairs she collided with the 6 feet tall teen "HEY"he said "what happened"she asked "we ran"he said ... Rin opened the bag "Wait your going to use that " sahashi said ... Ren winked at rin before facing sahashi "No this is just water guns full of vodka"he said a laugh was freed from Nile and Rin the teacher holded her arms and rolled her eyes. Ren took out a ozzie machine gun that his uncle use to use at the shooting range he cocked it before he stood up ... Nile searched the bag before a great big smile crossed his face he pulled out a Browning Bar 308 with a scope ... rin found a crossbow "you had a cool uncle"Nile said "his car his guns"he said with a laugh that untied the knot stomach they exited the school in a hurry "what will we do now "rin asked "we get to my car " ren said pointing at the nice 2014 dodge ram 1500

On the road

Ren let the teacher drive so he didn't have to listen to her blabber about school as the others shot zombies Nile cocked his rife before making a headshot "five points for that"he said Ren snickered as he made five headshots "you fucker"nile shouted ren changed where he was standing to the front where there was a blockade of zombies bullets were fired as quickly as possible when his clip fell out "i'm out"he said when a another clip was tossed to him and he resumed his shooting the truk came to a stop they to a traffic cars were parked in the middle of the street Ren put the bag on his back "we go on foot"ren said

 **cliffhanger**


	4. Chapter 3

**NEW OC**

 **NAMES: JONE AND PHOENIX YANG**

 **RELATIONSHIP TO EACH OTHER:TWINS**

 **RELATIONSHIP TO REN: FRIENDS**

 **GENDERS:MALE**

 **AGE:18**

 **PERSONALITYS: CHEERFUL,LOUD AND FUNNY**

 **NATIONALITY:JAPAN**

 **LOVE INTEREST:SEXY AND BIG TITS**

 **HOBBIES:FIGHTING EACH OTHER AND FLIRTING WITH SAEKO OR REI**

 **APPEARANCE-**

 **HAIR COLOR: BROWN THE BOTTOM AND RED ON THE TOP**

 **EYE COLOR:BLUE**

 **SKIN:PERFECT TAN**

 **SCARS: NOSE AND BACK**

 **STRENGTHS:WORKING TOGETHER MORE LIKE TWIN POWER**

 **WEAKNESSES;ONE GETTING HIT AND THE OTHER FEELING IT**

 **WEAPON-**

 **SCHOOL WEAPON: BASEBALL BATS**

 **MAIN WEAPONS: OZZIES**

 **SECONDARY:PISTOLS**

 **TALENTS:SPYING AND GUNS**

 **LEMONS:ONCE**

* * *

Ren walked through cars with his Ozzie by his side he hopped up onto car searching the when a scream came from behind him he spun around to the sight of Sahashi being bitten on her neck a knot form in his stomach as his dinner pushed up into his throat as he saw zombies pile up just to get a bite. A gag before a rumble came from his stomach before he throw up Nile pointed his rifle and began to shoot down the pile "damn it"Ren said wiping his mouth ... "are you ok"a female voice came behind him scaring the living crap out of him he fell off the car landing on his back "ow'he said with pain cracking his voice a laugh was freed from saeko mouth Ren was in he back jumped up into standing "you stared the living shit out of me"he said when suddenly twins stepped out of the bus "what up!"they said "it's you guys!"Nile said running towards them "tell me that joke"he said as he stopped "what joke"they said at the same time "HAHAHAHAHA!"he laughed Rin smiled "we ran into the blockade on this side "ren said pointing to the cars parked in the middle of the street saeko stepped aside a bit to see Ren head the grunt of a zombie he watched as the zombie walked towards them... a bullet was instantly fired as They entered the bus "OH GREAT ITS THE ASSHOLE THAT BLABBERS ALOT AND FLIRTS WITH HIS STUDENTS"Nile shouted "we will be leaving the bus as soon as we get to the city to me up with Takashi and rei at the police station"phoenix said "oh thank god"Ren said

IN THE CITY

Ren was awoken by a slap across the face with Jones cold hand after listening to the teacher blabbers "oh my god ... i need to get out of here and find rei"Jone said with a daydreaming about her "you guys seem more worried about rei then your family"Rin asked "oh our mother and father are on a business in america so we live alone till they come back"the twins said "can we leave now"Ren said with a yawn "we might as well the blockade won't drop we might as well walk"saeko said

AFTER THE SHOUTING AND LEAVING AFTER

Ren made a headshot before being run into by shizuka "damn it women get your large breast off my face"he said Takashi laughed helping the large breast women up "NO FAIR!"the twins shouted "where did you get the bag"takashi asked pointing at it "its my uncles he passed away not a few years ago"Ren answered "Can i have a pistol"he said "TAKE ANYTHING YOU NEED!"ren shouted dropping tha bag on the floor a bullet was fired from the bag "oh my god"Ren said "never do that again'Rin said with pure anger

later

Ren washed his face in the river water... "what are we going to do"Rei said "oh i have a thought!"Shizuka shouted "what is it"phoenix asked "well its been a stress full day why don't we just ... call it quits for now"she said "ARE Y..."Jone was cut off by his brother hand covering his mouth "my friends place is near by ... its just a short walk from here "you mean your boyfriend place"Rin said "huh! no no no its nothing like that its jus my girlfriends apartment!"she shouted "shes always busy working so she gave me a key so i can go there and look after the place when shes away!'she shouted "is it a high rise does it have a good view of the city surroundings"Ren asked "um ...yeah its a duplex down along the river theres a store near by too and a car ... you know that one that looks like a tank the thing that drinks gas"she shouted " i think you mean..."Rin said but was cut off "ITS BIG! THE REALLY BIG ONE!"she shouted "bigger then your tits"Ren whispered "i don't care about a car as much as a need a shower i've never felt so dirty in my life"saya said "we couldn't agree more" the twins said next thing you know they were punched in the face "WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT!"Saya shouted ... saeko watch as the boys fell to the ground "i'll go check with her come on lets go"Ren said "oh ok"Shizuka said

on the road

Ren drove the dirt bike down the street with Shizuka hugged tightly against him "i haven't did something like this in a long time"she said "your talking about the bike right?"Ren asked "WHAT? WHAT DID YOU SAY ... I CAN'T HERE YOU!"she shouted "i was just saying.."he was cut off by shizuka "I CAN'T HERE YOU!"she shouted "i just said"he said "I CAN'T HERE YOU!"she shouted "i said"he said with a pissed off tone.

LATER

Lights turned on to reveal the large car "HOLY SHIT!"Ren shouted "Looks like a tank right"shizuka said "what kind of friend his she"Saya said "i bet they can't jump over the fence"Rin said "so we;ll be able to have a good night sleep"rei finished "let hurry up and ...huh"ren said he was cut off by the grunt of a zombie "Will this work"Saya said showing Ren the the glock 18 full auto "yeah thanks Saya"he said rolling his sleeves and holding the gun with one hand "remember to cover each other"saeko said as Ren kicked the door open "lets go"they ran up the stairs where Ren made a headshot killing the student again the gates closed behind them as Ren shot a whole bunch with one spin.

Later

Ren entered a room with all the boys as the girls undressed phoenix watched with his brother "oh my god what a beautiful ass Rei has ..."Jone whispered "come on"Rei said pushing Shizuka Ren took a peek with the sight of tits a nose bleed leaked instantly

 **cliffhanger**

* * *

Thanks for reading next chapter coming soon


End file.
